mamafireplantfandomcom-20200214-history
Born to Ride
In the Dome Castle, Mario and Luigi are trying to install a sink made of bamboo piping in the place; in true Flinstones fashion, all the tools Mario uses are small animals. While Mario and Luigi are discussing their pipe installation, Princess Toadstool appears and greets them. Deciding to show the Princess the new sink, Mario and Luigi are surprised to see it doesn't work. Venturing outside, Mario and Luigi find the source of their unworking sink; Yoshi has been eating the recently laid water pipes. Becoming extremely angry at Yoshi, Mario and Luigi yell at him and tell him to stay-out of their way. After this scolding, a disheartened Yoshi decides to run-away and leave Dome City. As Yoshi, taking what little possessions he has, leaves Dome City, he encounters a rabid Caterpillar, which he quickly gobbles-up. After eating the Caterpillar, Yoshi is approached by three motorcycle riding dinosaurs. The bikers introduce themselves as Duke, Lulu and Rockman, the DinoRiders; after introductions are done, Yoshi asks the DinoRiders if he can be a biker like them. At first Duke, the leader of the DinoRiders, is hesitant, but when Yoshi mentions he knows Mario and Luigi, Duke gladly lets Yoshi join; planning on using Yoshi to get to Mario and Luigi so he can capture them and turn them over to Bowser for a reward. Deciding that Yoshi needs to pass a "test" before joining the DinoRiders, Duke orders Yoshi to vandalize a dome-house and throw a "Stink Bob-omb" through the window of a caveperson's house. At first hesitant, Yoshi does throw the Stink Bob-omb after being pressured into it by Lulu. After doing these deeds, Yoshi is made an "official" member of the DinoRiders by Duke and given a biker-helmet and jacket. After giving Yoshi these items, Duke tells Yoshi to tell Mario and Luigi to meet him at the Tar Pit Milk Bar, saying that himself, Rockman and Lulu are going to "teach the Mario Bros. a lesson" for "disrespecting" Yoshi earlier. Back at the Dome Castle, Princess Toadstool asks Mario and Luigi where Yoshi is; the plumbers reply that they haven't seen Yoshi since they scolded him earlier. A shocked Princess Toadstool begins to chastise Mario and Luigi for getting mad at Yoshi, who doesn't know any better. Before Mario or Luigi can reply, Yoshi, in biker garb, appears to tell Mario and Luigi about how he joined the DinoRiders and about how Duke wants to meet with them. Despite Princess Toadstool's suspicion, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi set-off to see the DinoRiders. Inside the Tar Pit Milk Bar, Mario and Luigi are ambushed by the DinoRiders, while Yoshi waits outside. After several minutes of waiting, Yoshi becomes curious as to what is taking so long and looks in a window and hears about the DinoRider's plan to hand Mario and Luigi over to Bowser. A panicking Yoshi rushes-off to get Princess Toadstool to help him rescue Mario and Luigi. Getting the Princess, Yoshi manages to track-down the Mario Bros. and DinoRiders, who are camped-out in a field. Jumping from his hiding spot, Yoshi frees Mario and Luigi by chewing through the ropes that bind them. Stealing Lulu's motorcycle, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Toadstool take-off with the DinoRiders in pursuit. Using a Triangle Block, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Yoshi drive-up a cliff, with the DinoRiders still following them. Using a pair of Magic Wings, Yoshi manages to evade the DinoRiders, while Mario, as Fire Mario manages to take-out Rockman's motorcycle, plunging the Rex biker into some nearby lava. Duke and Lulu subsequently end-up crashing into a wall while Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and the Princess escape into a nearby Warp Tube. Once back home, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi finish working-on the sink, which to their delight, works. Category:Duo Episodes Category:Riding Category:Biking Category:Bikes Category:Riding Episodes Category:Episodes